


Paradise

by m7storyteller



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S1, Kate and Seth are invited to celebrate after destroying another vampire nest.  One thing leads to another, and some sexy times to be had.  Set sometime in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

When they burned down the latest vampire nest, the houses that surrounded the bar empties as people come out into the dawning morning light, cheering for those who did what they couldn't.  Even though they are covered in blood and dirt, more than one person hugs Kate or reaches out to sake Seth's hand.  The look on their faces showing that it's not something they've been use to over the last six months or so.  
  
It's an older woman, probably around fifty or so, with black hair that's slightly graying, who approaches the two of them, "Come, take a shower and have a nap, then after you're rested, we will celebrate with a party.  Not that we really need an excuse."  
  
Kate looked at Seth, who looks about as tired as she felt, "Yeah, sure, why not."  
  
Smiling, Kate nods her head, "We'd love to, thank you."  
  
"Good.", the woman takes her hand in hers, "Come with me.  Raul, you let the nice boy use your bathroom and get him some clothes."  
  
They follow the woman inside, where Kate's taken through her bedroom into her bathroom while Seth is taken to the one down the hall by the man she called Raul.  She stands just inside the door as the woman, whose name she learns is Maria sets out two bath towels, a washcloth and a bar on soap on the sink counter.  
  
"Thank you.", Kate said, as she moved to take off her bloody jacket.  
  
"It's no problem.", Maria says, "Just leave your clothes on the floor and I'll put them in the ash when you're done.  I'll leave you a change of clothes on the bed."  
  
Kate nodded her head as Maria leaves, pulling the door closed behind her.  Sighing, Kate looked around the bathroom before she began to strip out of her clothes, groaning when she realizes just how bloody and dirty she was.  Stepping into the tub, she let out a sigh as turns the water on full blast, ducking under it as she began to wash the blood and dirt out of her hair and off her body.  
  
When she's done, she opens the door and steps into the hall, where Maria's standing holding Seth's clothes, "Your young man's already in there.  Make yourself at home and I'll see you later."  
  
Kate nodded her head, not bothering to correct her on her assumption about her and Seth as she moves down the hall toward the room Maria had pointed out.  
  
Seth had just finished pulling on a pair of borrowed sweat pants Maria had given him when Kate comes into the guest room, wearing a T-shirt and a pair of shorts.  She gives him a shy smile, "Hi."  
  
"Hey.", he jerks his head toward the bed, "You okay with this?"  
  
"Yeah.", she nods her head, as she eyes the double bed, "You?"  
  
"Bound to be the best thing we've slept on in months.", he says, as he drops down on the right side of the bed, "Come on, princess, night light's a wasting."  
  
It's not lost on either one of them that she has to crawl across him to get to the other side of the bed.  She does, planting one hand on his shoulder, before swinging one leg over him, tipping her head at him as she lands softly on the left side of the bed.  Turning his head, he raises an eyebrow at her, "Okay?"  
  
She nods her head, "Yeah."  
  
"All right.", he flicks the light off, even though the sun has already began to come up as they can see through the blinds, "A little shut eye and we'll go from there, all right?"  
  
Kate can only yawn as she snuggles in against her borrowed pillow, closing her eyes.  Shaking his head at her ability to just fall asleep, he rolls onto his side, slinging an arm around her waist before following her into sleep where for once he doesn't dream of his brother or vampires.  
  
*  
  
It's later on that afternoon when the fiesta beings.  Music is playing on a nearby stereo, candles were being lit even though Christmas lights decorated the trees in the backyard, while beer, tequila and food has been spread out across the tables.  Snagging a beer from a nearby bucket, Seth cracked it open and took a long drink as he worked to wake up.  He'd be lying if he said he didn't sleep, he knows they both did, only waking up once when Maria brought their clean clothes into the room, lying them on the foot of the bed.  He borrowed a shirt from Raul, while Maria brought Kate a change of clothes to wear, saying something about saving her clean clothes for tomorrow.  
  
He was about to sit down in a nearby chair when he heard a wolf whistle and looked up to see Kate.  She was wearing a pretty white dress with a pair of flip-flops, her hair pulled into a clip on top of her head with a flower tucked into the side.  Whistling softly, he moved toward her, "Look at you, princess, don't you clean up nice."  
  
She smiled at him as Maria came out the door with a platter of pulled pork, "Isn't she beautiful?  The dress, it belonged to my Rosa, before she got taken by one of those…", she shook her head, "She never wore it, and it's better than letting it grow old and dusty in her closet."  
  
"She's beautiful.", Seth said, not taking his eyes off Kate, as she took a beer from Raul, "Sure you should be drinking, princess?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, as she took a sip of the ice cold drink, "It's not like I'm going to be driving."  
  
"Exactly.", Maria said, having set the platter on the table, clapping her hands, "Let's eat!"  
  
They sat beside each other, eating and drinking as they answered questions about the vampires, how long they've been hunting them.  Seth answers most of them, as Kate sat quiet at his side, neither one of them talking about what had happened to set them on the course they were on.  Memories of that night at the Titty Twister still to fresh in their minds.  Maria, who has been watching them looks at Seth, "Dance with her."  
  
"What?", he asked, even though he has a pretty good idea about who and what she meant.  
  
"You should dance with her.", she gestured toward Kate, who was sitting across from her, "She's a pretty girl, she should be dancing."  
  
"It's okay." Kate begins, as Seth stands up, offering her a hand.  Glancing at Maria, who smiled encouragingly, she slipped her hand into his, allowing him to help her up, "We don't have to."  
  
"She's right.", he says, interrupting her as he walks with her to the patio that had been set up as a dance floor, spinning her into his arms, taking one of her hands in his, while resting the other on her waist, "You're a pretty girl, and you should be dancing instead of sitting there, thinking about what was."  
  
The music kicks up then, and after a few seconds of watching another couple dance, they begin to dance, Seth shaking his head as he grins at her as they do their best to keep up to the music.  
  
She's laughing when he spins her around, and for the life of him, he can't remember if has ever heard her laugh before.  He's seen her smile, which is like a kick in the stomach, especially when he's the one on the receiving end.  The sound of her laughter though, it does something funny to his heart as she turns around, smiling at him.  
  
The music soon changes into a slow song, and he pulls her into him, tightening his hold on her waist as she wraps both of her arms around his neck, swaying to the music that played. As he holds her, he can't help but watch her face as she smiles softly at him, the candles and Christmas lights making her eyes twinkle.  As if she knew all the secrets of the world.  He wonders for a moment what she would do if he kissed her, just once.  Right here, right now, with the music playing low and slow, the light soft against her pretty face.  It might have been the beer and tequila, but Maria was rights about one thing.  Kate was beautiful.  
  
"Seth?", her soft voice pulls him out of his thoughts, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, baby.", he murmurs, his eyes flickering to her mouth, wonder how she would taste.  If she would be as sweet as he thought.  When he sees the tip of her tongue glance over her bottom lip, he can't help himself as he gives into the temptation has been building long before tonight, "Kate."  
  
"Hmm.", she looks up at him, just as he brings his mouth down over hers.  She can't exactly believe this is happening, even as he gently kisses her top lip, then her bottom lip, before kissing her squarely on the mouth.  She whimpers softly against his mouth, as he licks his tongue across her lips, "Seth."  
  
His mouth turns up into a small smile, as he takes her hand in his, "Come on, Princess."  
  
Leaving the others to continue eating, drinking, and dancing, they go inside the quiet house.  Still holding hands, they go through the kitchen and into the hallway that leads to the room they had shared that morning.  Seeing the light had already been turned on, probably by Maria, Seth lets Kate go in first, following in behind her and shutting the door behind him.  Shrugging out of his borrowed shirt, Seth watched as she slipped her flip flops off, while pulling the flower and the hair clip out of her hair, setting both of them down on the night table.  Giving her head a shake, he watched as her hair fell down to curl around her face, as she smiles at him, biting her bottom lip nervously.  
  
They both stand there, staring at each other for a moment, before they move toward each other.  Kate's arms find their way around his neck, as he wraps his around her waist, holding her to him as their mouths meet once again.  It's not as innocent as the first kiss, as he licks into her mouth, tasting the cake she ate, the tequila she drank, and the sweetness that was Kate.  She was sweet, as she opened for him, letting him inside and making him groan when he feels the tip of her tongue teasing his.   
  
His hands slide down over her ass, gently cupping and squeezing her soft curves, making her moan into his mouth.  Her fingertips brush over the back of his neck, playing with his hair, before coming down and around to hug him close, her fingers sneaking underneath the wife beater her wore.  He closes his eyes when he feels the soft press of her breasts against his chest, groaning as he backs away, only to smile when he hears the small sound of disappointment she makes.  
  
Watching her, watch him, he lifts an arm up over his head, reaching for and grabbing the back of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head.  Dropping it to floor, he watches as she lifts her hands to untie the small laces that were knotted behind her neck.  Letting the straps go, she hooks her thumbs into the top of her dress and begins to pull it down, inch by slow inch.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Seth can only watch as the dress slowly reveals her beautiful pale breasts, her nipples tight and pink as the dress slips over them.  Down along her stomach, exposing her belly button, she pushes it down further, revealing the pink panties she was wearing underneath.  She does a little shimmy when it clings to her hips as she works the top down her hips and over her thighs, before letting it fall down to floor, pooling around her feet.  She shakes her hair out of her face, as he takes her waist with his hands, squeezing gently as his fingers press into her soft skin, raking his eyes over her from head to toe, "You're a knock out, baby."  
  
She flushed at his words as he slides his hands around her waist to her back, shivering when he rubs his calloused hands up and down her back, pulling her closer to him.  Anything else she's going to say falls on deaf ears when Seth brushes a sucking kiss against the side of her neck, to her shoulder, and downward until his mouth is close to her nipple.  Gently he kisses the tight pink peak, giving it a small tug with his lips before opening his mouth and laying the flat of his tongue over her nipple.   
  
Seth can feel her nipple swell against his tongue, as he gently rubs his tongue over and around it, simply enjoying the way she feels. Curling his tongue around it, he gives it another gentle tug, before he closes his mouth over the tender peak, making her gasp in surprise.  
His mouth is warm around her nipple, his tongue wet as he continues to lick and tease her.  She can feel every tug of his lips, the gentle scrape of his teeth against her skin as he softly bites down around her nipple.  Holding her between his teeth, he teases her with his tongue, rasping it over and around again and again, driving her crazy.  Her head falls back, as he suckles her, her eyes closing as she focuses on the ache that he's creating inside of her with every stroke of his tongue.  
  
She whimpers softly when he lets her go, with a kiss on her nipple, before he turns his attention to her other nipple to do the same to it as he has done the first.  It's all too soon before he's pulled away from her, his hands still on her waist.  Lifting her head, she opens her eyes to find him watching her, "Okay?"  
  
"Mm.", she nods her head, as he presses a soft kiss to her side, gasping when he nips a love bite into her skin before pulling her into his lap.  She wraps her arms his neck as he lies back on the bed, taking her with him.  She rubs herself against his chest, enjoying the feel of him underneath her, laughing when he rolls them so that she's the one underneath him.  He kisses her again, with slow, biting kisses before he moves down over her breasts, kissing her nipples again before kissing a path down her stomach, stopping a few inches below her belly button.  
  
Lifting her head up, she watches as Seth kneels down between her legs, hooking his fingers into her panties, "Lift up, sweetheart."  
  
Kate did, flushing as he pulled her panties down hips and over her thighs and legs before dropping them to the floor.  His hands are warm on her thighs as he parts her legs, moving between them.  Leaning over her, he presses another kiss to her stomach, kissing the love bite he made moments ago before nipping another one into her other side.  She closes her eyes as he kisses a warm path from her belly button downward, making her eyes fly open when she feels his warm breath against her bare skin, "Seth?"  
  
"Easy.", he murmured, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs, lifting one leg then the other onto his shoulders, "I've got you, sweetheart."  
  
His breath ghosted over her, as he opened her with his fingers, making her cry out in surprise when he touches the tip of his tongue to her clit.  He circles it with his tongue, once, twice, before taking it between his lips and sucking on it just as he had done her nipples just minutes ago.  
  
Her head falls back onto the bed, her fingers digging into the comforter she's lying on as he licks and sucks her clit, gently working one of his fingers in and out.  
  
"Oh, god, oh, god.", she murmured, shifting underneath him, squirming, "Oh, god."  
  
"No, baby, it's just me.", he murmurs against her, his breath warm against her most intimate flesh, as he dips his head back down, dragging his tongue over her from her clit to where she's wet with want, "Just me."  
  
"Oh, god.", she cries as he slips his tongue inside of her, her hips bucking up as he works her over with his tongue and mouth.  A thrust and wiggle of his tongue was enough to make her come, warm and wet into his mouth, as he licked her through it.  She cried out, her thighs trembling around his head, his fingers digging into her ass as he holds her still, gently licking her as her body trembles.  Listening to her cries, he knows he's not going to last much longer, as he lifts his head from her, dropping a kiss on her clit as he stood up.  
  
Licking his lips, he looked down at her, her legs sprawled open, her nipples tight from his mouth and tongue, her pussy warm and wet from going down on her, something he would be doing again if he had anything to say about it.  Her eyes are closed, her chest heaving with every breath she took, "Oh, god."  
  
"Not really.", he says, watching as she lifts her head up just to watch as he unzips his jeans and lets them fall down around his feet.  
  
She swallowed hard, her eyes moving from his cock to his face, and back again, her eyes widening, "Oh, my."  
  
He laughs, not surprised at her reaction as he moves her around so that her head is on the pillow he used, before he moves in between her legs.  She shudders softly against him, as he brings his forehead to rest against hers, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah.", she whispers, "You?"  
  
"Can't complain.", he smiles at her, as he moves a hand between their bodies.  Lifting his head up slightly, he wraps his hand around his cock, and gently slips the tip inside of her, making her sigh, "Kate?"  
  
"Yeah?", she looks at him, her eyes wide and glistening.  
  
"You can hit me later, but I need to know.  Are you a virgin?", he asks, even though he suspects she is, it's just not something they really talk about, before now.  
  
She slowly nods her head, and he sighs, "All right."  
  
"Why?", she asked, as he moves deeper inside of her, and her mouth drops open, "Oh."  
  
He nodded his head, "Yeah, oh."  
  
"Doesn't hurt.", she murmurs, moving slightly, making his breath catch in his chest when she brushes her breasts against his chest, "It feels good, you feel good."  
  
"So do you, baby, so do you.", he kisses her, soft and sweet as he moves inside of her warm and wet body, feeling her open for him.  They both moan when he moves in deep, feeling her close around him.  Resting his hands on either side of her head, he lowers his body down against hers, before he begins to move.   
  
He moves slowly at first, not cause her any pain as he moves in and out of her, in long, deep strokes.  He takes one of her hands in his, kissing her palm before he lifts it up over her head, and covers her mouth with his, licking into her mouth as he starts to move a little faster, she's so wet, so ready as her body quivers around him.  Kate whimpers, as he presses warm kisses to her neck, dipping his head down to her breasts.  He licks and sucks one nipple, then the other, before he takes her mouth again, lifting her other hand up above her head, his thrusts moving faster and harder as he grinds into her. "Seth…"  
  
"Let me have you, Kate.", he whispers, his dark eyes on hers, "Please, let me have you."  
  
"You.", her breath hitches in her chest, she's never felt this way before, "You already do."  
  
He groans as she wraps her legs around him, holding him close as he rocks into her, giving them both what they wanted.  It isn't long until she comes, bucking against him as his name falls off her lips, and he's with her, unable to stop until he empties inside o her, his breathing harsh against her neck, as his body still shudders against her and inside of her, "Katie, baby…"  
  
He kisses her, long and deep, unable to help but wonder what he has done to deserve the right be with her like this.  She sighs into his mouth, her eyes soft and warm as she looks up at him, "You feel so good inside of me."  
  
Seth shook his head, as he rubbed a thumb over her bottom lip, "Baby, you have no idea how good you feel."  
  
"Tell me.", she whispers.  
  
He smiles as he kisses her soft, swollen mouth, "You feel like paradise, baby, fucking paradise."


End file.
